In public occasions with large areas and complex environment such as airports, since the indication identifications are very complicated, people cannot accurately find and rapidly reach the destination. Currently, small vehicles such as multimedia trolleys with intelligent mobile service terminals are put in public occasions for people to use. These multimedia trolleys can help people carry articles and rapidly guide people to the destination with the multimedia players provided thereon, which provides convenience to the users.
Since there are stores in public occasions such as airports, passengers usually will buy some goods. Especially when there are tax-free stores in the airports, passengers will usually buy more goods. Most current trolleys are merely provided with a trolley frame base for placing luggage without any storage space for the passengers to place the goods they bought, which thus cause the passengers to carry the goods with hands or stack the goods on the luggage. When the passenger carries various shopping bags with one hand and pushes the trolley with the other hand, if the luggage is relatively heavy, the trolley may easily overturn during turning or ascending and descending. The goods are easy to slide when being placed on the luggage, causing damage to the goods. Therefore, it is an urgent problem to provide a trolley with a storage unit to facilitate the passengers to place the goods they bought.